


Daddy

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sheriff Stilinski, Cock Warming, Father/Son Incest, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Top Stiles Stilinski, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: It’s not conventional but it works for them.





	Daddy

If real life was like porn it would be Stiles, the skinny pretty twink, that would be fucked six ways to Sunday, speared open and pounded by his father’s big cock.

But the Stilinski’s have never been good at following the rules in cases like these and the heart wants what the heart wants after all. And so it’s his dad’s thick thighs that are spread around his son’s lanky frame, his dad’s ass that’s opened wide around his son’s cock. It’s his dad on his knees on the floor, warming his son’s cock as he relaxes on the couch. His father’s ass is the one hurting after a long night together and he’s the one to be woken up by a teenage cock thrusting impatiently into his hole at any time of the day.

They never put an etiquette on what they have, they just give each other what they need. Stiles needs to unwind when he comes home from school, stressed, and his dad coaxes him to hardness with his talented mouth before letting him grab onto his head and fuck his throat. He needs to get rid of all the excess energy and pent-up teenage frustration by pounding a willing hole and his father offers up himself. Because he wants to give his son what he needs, but he also needs something in return. He wants to be used. Humiliated even.

And Stiles gives him that. He brings his father lunch at the station, munching away at the sandwich he brought as he slouches on the Sheriff’s chair and his father sucks him off. He fucks his father over his own desk, hands cuffed behind his back and leaves him with his son’s come leaking out of his ass.

It’s not conventional but it works for them.  

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation available [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075167)


End file.
